Flash By
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Snippets from every series ranging from pairings to character-centric to anything imaginable, all under five hundred words. 7.-[Hunters]Why did he do this, again? Pre-Series
1. For Honor!

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, remember _Memorial Day_? Well, I'm doing it again. Except this is for a challenge and the prompts come in at random. Even I don't know what's coming up. So this story might go dark when I lack prompts but for now I have seventeen, and ten are ready. Let's see what happens. For anybody who didn't read _Memorial Day_, this is all seasons, all games, all mangas, pretty much anything with a T rating goes! Any character and any pairing, even if I don't know it! Here we go! Read and review please! or just enjoy!

Today's prompt is: 340 - prompt: "Let me go, let me at 'er!" Angewomon

* * *

1. For Honor!

It was inevitable. Every time they saw each other, Holy or Darkness, both of them were hellbent on killing each other.

Ever since evolving to Tailmon, it had just been one of those unbearable urges to rip through any Nightmare Soldier in sight. It wasn't an easy urge to tame while working under Vamdemon, especially when one of them happened to be working right next to you and muttering like an obstinate Flymon's wings buzzed. She was half-certain the feeling had been mutual all around, but what could any of those rats do? She could take them in a fight, beat them too. Had done it more than once. PicoDevimon lived only because he skirted around and she couldn't make up a good enough excuse.

Especially this little... _counterpart_.

Crude, ineffective... with the _ugliest _nails...

She couldn't _wait_ to kill her. And that was incredibly rare for her to think. Usually it was just something that she did out of obligation.

If she was a servant of Piemon, so much the better. It would teach him to hire better help, before he got stabbed in the face.

Her eyes fell on Hikari through the visor and she smiled. Never let it be said that her partner was weak of heart. Cheering her on like it was a festival.

Though what were the boys cringing about?

Oh well, men. They lacked the stomach to do anything useful when it came right down to it.

… Did that witch just _slap _her?

Oh, that did it!

Angewomon was going to turn her into pudding.


	2. Window Games

A/N: Today's story is brought to you by the following: 161 - prompt: spring. Thank you to those enjoying so far. See you all again! Read and review if you can please. :D

* * *

2. Window Games

No, no, no-

A swift kick from the side sent the ball flying.

Oh, god he saved it.

All right, left, left! Pass!

Man, Daisuke thought with a grin. was it a good day for soccer.

Too bad Takeru didn't play. He was friends with Taichi-san, that meant he ought to know how to kick a ball. And Taichi refused to let his sister play for whatever reason anymore. It was weird!

But Hikari-chan didn't mind, after all, she seemed to really like watching him play. Except now, but the teacher was all _boring _and made her deal with some printouts.

"Oh come on, Shinya, I was open!" he shouted at his teammate, who just rolled his eyes and passed it again, to _someone else_.

What kind of teamwork was this?

"Daisuke, the ball! Get the ball!"

He grinned. "I'm on it, I'm on it." _Finally. _He dove to slide, just like when he got that Ichijouji in the leg and...

Missed.

Oh god damn-

_Crash!_

He needed to run, now. Because that was the art room.

"_Motomiya Daisuke_!"

He bolted and the others scattered. Those traitors! If they had just passed it to him like they were supposed to-

"Sir, it wasn't just me!"

"You're first."

"_Sensei!"_

He hoped their coach benched those guys at practice today.


	3. Prophetic

_**A/N:**_Today's update is brought to you by the following: 817 - character: Baromon. Also it's me checking if alerts are working, as they once went out around now and it was very bizzare. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think please.

-[Frontier/01] He could live to change fate.

* * *

3. Prophetic

In the back of his mind, he could remember dying before becoming an Angemon who died again.

This dying thing got a little old. But didn't every Digimon do it?

He remembered billowing red robes and daily prayers towards a god who didn't like to answer most of the time, except with the same cryptic stories everyone knew.

The scriptures were always the same, telling of those of great power and the good and evil they could bring about.

Legends and all of that.

In that old form, Patamon remembered being positive that all of it was true, and having no honest clue what to do about it. The idea of that much strength in any _one_ Digimon filled him with dread then as it did now as Angemon, let alone ten.

He didn't so much fear it as he did back then. Though even then he had thrown himself in the way to protect the heroes, the future. Because maybe they could get it right.

Back then he had been so big and grand, defying Fate.

Now he was so small, and he was just protecting Takeru. And wasn't that everything, wasn't that the only thing that mattered in the universe to him? His partner and his partner's life?

Takeru would be a hero. Like the Legendary Warriors.

If he remembered them, would he be able to talk about it someday?

But prophets didn't look on the past like a storybook.

That was a librarian's job.

So he guessed not.

He wondered what human storybooks were like. When he hatched again, he would have to ask Takeru.


	4. Egomaniacal

**A/N:** Hey all! Today's post was brought to you by the following:067 - prompt: size. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

4. Egomaniacal

Ikuto, at the time of fighting Belphemon, really didn't like humans very much.

Well, that was an exaggeration. He didn't trust all humans, but he liked some and they were enough until he actually met more than twenty or twenty five that weren't insane or, well, minions of the insane.

Then there was Belphemon.

He was a Demon Lord, and apparently there was someone somewhere that decided that Demon Lords had to finish off being really _big._

Well, thinking about it, he guessed all powerful Digimon tended towards being a lot bigger than most. Because small Digimon couldn't handle the power? That was discriminatory.

But then it started talking in _Kurata's voice_.

Ikuto shuddered, half in rage, half in disgust because the man's voice was utterly _weird_ and it was the voice that he was starting to think of as nothing but evil.

And it was coming from a demon digimon.

A Digimon that Masaru wasn't here to punch and Tohma had let be loosed on the world. Why... no, he couldn't think about why, not when there was so much fighting to still do.

He could be strong, could be brave and good and not make people cry anymore. He _could. _

So he took a deep breath, clutched his Digivice, and said softly. "And here I thought he couldn't get any uglier."

Miki or Megumi giggled, and Yoshino made a snort that was more amusement than concern at what he had said. But she was the one who answered. "I guess we were proven wrong."

"At least we don't have to go looking for him."

Ikuto exhaled and wished his boomerang wasn't simply a very good wood. He wished it had the strength of his soul in it too, like Falcomon did.

Once again, like at the sight of the Gizmon, Ikuto felt very small.

And he had to fight anyway.


	5. Deserted

_**A/N:** _The alerts seem to be working again! Maybe! So... in celebration! Another post! 669 - prompt: "Everywhere water, plants and rainwater,/a riot of green on the earth." Mirabai

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

5. Deserted

Humans did dirty things for luxury.

Digimon? They just killed.

It was a blessing to have greenery for most of them. Rough earth, hot sun, they lived in a desert, dreaming of flora.

Or they were unlucky, and the streams dropped them in the clouds and killed them too.

Renamon had seen plenty of that, had learned how to avoid it. You learned to rip and tear and grasp your way to life.

She remembered having nothing more than her tail to protect her. The sand threw her like a doll until she had learned to crawl, and then to run... and then to tear.

Grit was survival. Instincts were always sharp.

The flora eventually became more than the other layers of their world.

Renamon, in odd fancy, began dreaming of the big ball in the sky.

The human world.

And all you needed to have was subservience.

She had not smirked as her fellows had at the thought. It was not a horrible idea, contrary to popular belief.


	6. Ongoing

_**A/N:**_ 674 - prompt: "What's hard is that just one of us will be the last /to bear it all and go on living" Vikram Seth is the prompt for this one. So of course, Tamers! As always, please read and review!

* * *

6. Ongoing

"Ooh, eclairs!"

"I haven't seen someone quite so excited about those for a while," joked Takato's mother, watching Juri stare eagerly at the various baked goods. The girl grinned even brighter if that was possible for someone like Juri, who only winked.

"They are really fluffy," she said by way of explanation. "Despite having lots of cream. I'm getting some sweets for the twins and they didn't know what they wanted except-"

"Something sweet, right?" Mie laughed. "I raise Takato, don't forget."

"Takato has much of a sweet tooth?" Juri absently pointed at a loaf of bread and at some cookies as she spoke, frowning at a croissant (which Mie knew was full of chocolate). "He never has it much around me."

"That's because I swat him any time he sneaks anything away," the woman said, cracking a fond smile and bagging the requested items. Juri counted out coins and bills, humming thoughtfully. "I think Guilmon ate more of it than he did somehow."

"With all of that peanut butter, of course he did," Juri giggled, pushing the money over. "Maybe Culumon beat him out though..." Her voice grows soft and fond and sweet and for a moment, Mie wonders if the girl has let herself cry in the last few months. She had heard Takato trying not to, and it took all of her strength to leave him be. Her son was strong enough to fight one battle, and she couldn't take this one away from him.

"He'll be all right, ma'am," Juri said softly. "He's your son."

Mie chuckled. "I don't think you're the one I want worrying about him," she said with a wink, watching the girl's cheeks turn pink.

"M-Matsuda-san!"

Takato's mother waved a hand. "Go on now and enjoy those sweets, okay?"

Juri couldn't run out fast enough.


	7. Companion

A/N: 871 - character: Tobari Ren is the prompt for this one. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

7. Companion

"Give it back."

"Hmm... no!"

Ren tched. "Bastard."

As far as first meetings went, this was arguably a bad one. Creepy little mask kid holding his hat, him really needing to buy some new god damn headphones. Why had this happened to him?

"Look, kid," he tried, attempting to sound chill because he really just wanted to punch a hole in this guy's creepy ass mask. Where were his eye sockets? "Do you want a gumball or something? Give me my hat and I'll avoid flicking it at your face."

"I want your soul. It seems tasty. Is gum tastier?"

Ren's eyes twitched. "You ain't wrapped tight, are you?"

"Not really!"

His eye twitched again and the strange blue child began sniffing his hat. "Is this edible," it asked. Ren stalked forward and snatched it. "Hey! I stole that!"

"Yeah, from me! Of course I'm gonna steal it back!" Ren huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Kid, do I need to take ya back to yer mum?" Sometimes he hated how his voice sounded, about as concerned as a honey badger. It gave him away way too easily..

"I'm pretty sure that my mom's dead!"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "That's kinda morbid."

The masked kid waved his hands and he saw the eyes on his palms blinked. "Is it? I was joking."

Ren pinched his nose. "The mess is wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry," the kid said by way of explanation. "And bored. Can we wreck stuff? And eat?"

Ren glanced at his watch, sighed, and adjusted his hat. "Fine. Just don't make me regret this, whoever you are."

The kid smiled toothily. "I'm Dracmon, and you won't regret anything."

"That is the dumbest name I have ever heard," Ren muttered, but a grin played across his lips. This little bastard could be fun.

Sure enough, he was.


End file.
